Il était homme qui avait souffert
by Elaelle
Summary: Parce que Severus Snape méritait mieux que la vie misérable que lui a offerte J.wling. Petit Os sans prétention ni prise de tête.
_Bonjour à tous. Je sais, plusieurs années se sot écoulées et je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Je m'en excuse mais j'avais perdu toutes envie d'écrire et de poster sur ce site, j'ai été déçue de voir comment le site commençait à tourner. Puis, au final, ça a commencé à aller mieux et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas" ? Alors voilà un os sans aucune prétention littéraire, juste pour mon plaisir personnel._

 _Titre : il était homme qui a souffert._

 _Parce qu'à mon sens, Severus Snape aurait mérité une plus grande considération que la vie misérable que lui a offerte J. ..._

 _Pairing : Severus x Lily, Lily x James non réciproque, Harry x Draco_

 _Harry Potter appartient à J. , je ne fais que me servir des personnages._

 _Ne vous prenez pas la tête, c'est juste un os comme ça. Bonne lecture !_

 _« Vous avez mérité la vie misérable que vous avez eu. C'était pour compenser tout le mal que vous vous êtes plu à me faire subir toutes ces années. La vie s'est chargé de vous faire payer votre cruauté et même si, en un sens, vous avez veillé sur moi, rien n'effacera jamais vos actions. Parce que vous vous êtes vengé sur un enfant innocent. Je ne regretterais pas votre mort, je ne verserais pas une larme. Tout ce que je ressentirais sera de l'indifférence. Vous n'êtes pas digne de ma pitié car vous n'avez pas valeur humaine à mes yeux. Je ne vous déteste pas, Severus Snape, c'est bon pour les humains. Pas pour vous. »_

Assis dans un fauteuil, Severus contemplait les flammes de la cheminée, un verre de bourbon entre les mains. Il ne parvenait pas à taire cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, celle qui l'étouffait depuis que Harry Potter, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, lui avait tenu pareil discours après l'avoir sauvé dans la cabane hurlante. Il s'obstinait à penser qu'il avait agi pour le mieux, qu'il avait fait tout cela pour absoudre ses pêchés envers Lily sans parvenir à se convaincre. Oui, il avait haï James Potter. Pour avoir eu tout ce qu'il avait désiré : une famille aimante, des amis sincères et la seule femme qui n'eut jamais fait attention à lui : Lily Evans.

Potter l'avait maltraité. D'abord pour son allure pauvre, son teint cireux et ses cheveux gras puis pour son amitié avec Lily. Ce que les autres appelaient blagues n'étaient qu'une forme détournée de maltraitance. Mais qui se souciait de Severus Snape ? Mc Gonagall ? Elle passait tous les caprices des maraudeurs, aveuglée par sa haine des serpentard. Dumbledore ? Pour lui, les gryffondors étaient au-dessus de tout et ne méritait pas d'être réprimandé.

Jours après jours, il avait dû subir les humiliations constantes, les sortilèges cuisant ou de brûlures, sans parler des passages à tabac. Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui disait ? Qu'il devrait faire attention de ne pas se cogner aussi souvent, qu'il était trop maladroit. Personne n'avait eu pitié de lui. Mais il avait suffi de deux évènements pour le briser à jamais : la tentative de meurtre de Sirius et le rejet de Lily.

Lorsque Dumbledore était venu à l'infirmerie, il avait cru que pour une fois, le directeur ouvrirait les yeux. Belle désillusion ! Il voulait le forcer à se taire afin de sauver le pauvre Remus, victime collatérale de la soi-disant mauvaise blague de Sirius. Et lui alors, qu'était-il ? Un moins que rien dont la vie était sans importance ? Puis il avait abandonné parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais gain de cause. Mais son échec ultime, c'est lorsqu'il fut obligé de se séparer de Lily.

Dumbledore lui avait arraché la promesse d'espionner pour son camp. En échange, il ferait en sorte que plus jamais les maraudeurs ne s'en prennent à lui. Alors il avait obéi. Mais Severus était loin d'être dupe : Dumbledore préparait quelque chose et cela avait à voir avec Lily. Chose qui s'était confirmé quand il lui avait ordonné de rompre tout liens avec elle, de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Il en avait été dévasté.

Seulement, Dumbledore avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de la jeune rousse. Lily avait tout entendu. Elle l'avait forcé à l'écouter. Elle avait un plan, tordu certes mais ça pouvait marcher.

 _« Vous ne savez rien, Harry Potter. Vous n'avez jamais rien su alors cessez ces simagrées dont je vous saurais gré de m'épargnez. Pensez ce que vous voulez, voyez-moi comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous pensez que je me soucie de votre opinion, c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligent que je ne le pensais. Un pur produit gryffondor, persuadé d'avoir raison. Que savez-vous de ma douleur ?_

 _Dites-la-moi alors, je n'attends que cela…P… »_

Dieu qu'il l'aimait cette femme, si douce mais forte à la fois. Ils avaient tout planifié, de la dispute au bord du lac à l'insulte qu'il devait lui cracher. De là, faire semblant de se rapprocher de Potter avait été simple. Ils avaient joué le jeu, Severus avait été laissé tranquille et passé sa septième année dans le calme. Ils se voyaient en cachette, s'aimaient avec ardeur et passion dans la salle sur demande. Le dernier jour de cours, ils l'avaient passé à planifier ce qu'ils feraient jusqu'au moindre détails. Puis ils s'étaient séparé sur le quai. Comme ça, sans avoir le droit de se regarder une dernière fois.

Severus avait lu l'article dans les journaux. Potter et Evans s'était fiancés. On prédisait que ce serait le mariage du siècle, il fut intime et restreint à la famille. Potter devint auror, toujours suivi de son fidèle Sirius. Remus lui, pas de nouvelle. Quant à Pettigrew, Severus avait envoyé une missive codée à Lily pour lui apprendre son enrôlement auprès des mangemorts.

Il croisa James une ou deux fois dans l'atrium du ministère. Il sentait son regard haineux peser sur sa nuque et jubilait. Oui, il était heureux. Parce qu'il savait que Potter avait compris qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais Lily. Qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Que l'enfant qu'elle portait, celui de la prophétie, était l'œuvre de son pire ennemi. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, parce qu'il avait prêté serment.

Lily haïssait James et ne s'était pas gênée de le lui faire savoir. Dès la nuit de noce, elle lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités, son mépris pour lui et sa bande d'amis qui s'était amusé à maltraiter des personnes, sûr de leur bon droit en tant que Gryffondors. Elle avait craché sur Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore qui avaient fermé les yeux sur leurs mauvaises actions. Jamais elle ne le laisserait poser ses mains sur elle, il n'était rien à ses yeux, juste une pustule dont elle s'était servi. Elle l'avait torturé mentalement, l'obligeant à revoir toutes ses mauvaises actions. Elle dédaignait Sirius et rejetait Remus et sa lâcheté constante.

Dès qu'il avait appris que Peter avait vendu le secret du gardien, Lily fit comme ils avaient convenu. Le sortilège rebondit grâce à un sortilège antique qu'ils avaient déniché par hasard dans la bibliothèque Prince. Puis elle avait créé un golem, prit son fils et s'était enfuit. Durant onze ans, elle avait vécu sous les traits de Pétunia Evans, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Sa propre sœur, avec qui elle ne s'était jamais brouillée vivait à Salem.

Severus avait joué son rôle durant sept ans. Des années à devoir faire semblant et pour quoi ? Pour que son fils le dédaigne. Il était fatigué de prétendre être ce qu'il n'était pas. Et aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier avait su. Ce qu'il était, par quoi il était passé, ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Personne n'avait osé rien dire, rendu muet sous la souffrance de cet homme au courage exceptionnel qui avait sacrifié sa vie, sa famille et son amour pour un idéal. Les gryffondors avaient eu honte eux, censé être si courageux n'avaient été que des lâches se cachant derrière la lumière. Combien de serpentard étaient mort pour espionner le camp de Voldemort ?

Dumbledore ne regagna jamais totalement la confiance du monde sorcier. Lui et Mac Gonagall furent remerciés de leurs postes de professeur, leur partialité ayant causé trop de dégât. La vieille femme tenta de joindre Severus, en vain. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette hypocrite. Quant à Potter et Sirius, ils durent faire face à leurs actions. Lily, n'étant plus obligée de se cacher, elle divorça pour épouser l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait dû être heureux mais il ne l'était pas totalement.

Deux bras fins et gracile se nouèrent autour de son cou.

— Mon amour, tu as de la visite.

Severus tourna la tête pour plonger dans deux orbes émeraudes qui le regardait avec tendresse.

— Qui ?

— Bonsoir, Papa.

Snape fixa longuement le nouveau venu. Un jeune homme brun qui se dandinait, légèrement gêné, la main nouée à celle de son fiancé. Si longtemps qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait, jusqu'à ce que son fils, la chair de sa chaire ne s'approche pour sécher ses larmes dans un litanie d'excuse et de mot d'amour. Derrière lui, Draco souriait.

Severus était homme qui avait souffert.

Tout sacrifié.

Pour tout regagner.


End file.
